Ekal-Class Excursion Shell
The Ekal (English: "Solo") Class Excursion Shell was a personal-use Shell created by the Saamanjasy following their transition to normal space. Technical and Development History Though a Dhvani is durable and possesses an innate control over gravitic and anti-gravitic forces, they are also quite heavy. measuring in tons. In addition, while normally they can propel ourselves, they can do so only in bursts. Thus, to explore terrestrial environments of the Baryonic Realm, they built new Shells, fashioned after the forms of other species that had intercepted the subspace transitions of. Due to their apparent success, the shape was deemed optimal for planetary exploration and interaction. The Ekal is somewhere between a power armor and typical mecha in size, especially considering the roughly 3 meter 'length' of a Dhvani. Not designed for combat, its armament is meant more for utility and self defense. It is remarkably nimble, and able to operate by sea, air, and land thanks to its potent inertialess drive. It is also capable of atmospheric exit and re-entry. The shell is either controlled neurologically by a Dhvani pilot, or remotely by a fragment of a larger Shell's Sangat. Should the a Dhvani pilot be incapacitated, the Shell can also be taken over by a Sangat. Equipment and Design Features * 2x Metreon Field Emitter: In order to escape their former existence, the Dhvani used overlapping fields of Metreon Particles. This allows them to exist somewhere between dark and conventional matter. As a consequence, many systems do no perform up to the high standards they once did. Should the emitters fail, the shell and its pilot will b e violently transitioned to their native state. * Quadrinix Armor: A material that exists in phases between matter, anti-matter, and alternate universes, Quadrinix is a form of Dark Matter used in Dhvani construction. Resistant to disruptor weapons, its mass has been subtly altered by Dhvani tonal engineering to also work similarity to a gravitational deflector. * 1x Tonal Shift Shields: Defensive shield system that uses spatial vibrations to destabilize or destroy projectiles before they make contact with the vessel. * 2x Tractor Beam: ''A much smaller version of Dhvani tractor-beam technology. Mounted in the gauntlets, its used as the primary manipulators of the Shell, as opposed to mechanical hands. Optional Equipment * ''2x Scout Pod: Used for remote-scouting, as well as fitting into areas the Excursion Shell cannot fit. Fixed Armament * 2x Soprano Discord Beam: ''A disruptor weapon that weakens the molecular bonds of matter it comes in contact with. Due to lacking warp capability, the weapons are dependent upon their own micro-warp cores to function, unlike a traditional Discord weapon. Mounted in the Shell's 'hands' this disruptor is used more as a close-range cutting tool, though can double as self-defense as a ranged weapon. * ''2x Soprano Null Void Beam: ''Utility weapon that creates a zone of inert space. This small version is very short ranged and meant for self-defense. Optional Armament * 2''x Forte Arc: Best described as a 'lightning projector in space' this weapon ionizes dark matter to deliver arcing energy bursts over long distances. This is an optional backpack the Dhvani hope not to have to use. Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Saamanjasy